Rank Structure
This article is about the rank structure of the armed forces of Britannia. While the Commonwealth nations also use it, some countries (e.g., France) do not. Flag Officers Admiral (OF-9) The Fleet Commander is the only admiral referred to as the Admiral of the Fleet (OF-10), and then not in peacetime (they are always referred to in verbal communication as Admiral). As Admiral of the Fleet, the shoulder board insignia is five eight pointed stars. The insignia for an Admiral is four stars. Vice Admiral (OF-8) Vice admiral is equivalent to Lieutenant General in seniority. The highest ranked officer in active service is a vice admiral, in the position of Stellar Forces Commander and Commanding Officer of the First Carrier Battlegroup. Rear Admiral (OF-7) Rear admiral is a flag officer rank of the Royal Navy. It is immediately superior to commodore and is subordinate to vice admiral. It is a two-star rank given to officers who are in command of a destroyer squadron or carrier taskforce. Commodore (OF-6) A commodore is the most junior flag officer, usually given charge of a carrier taskforce or destroyer squadron. The insignia is a single eight pointed star. Senior Officers Captain (OF-5) Not to be confused with a captain of the ship (commonly referred to indirectly as Skipper or Boss and directly as Sir or Ma'am). A captain in the Fleet Air Arm is known as Group Captain, although their rank is identical to that of a captain. A Group Captain is in charge of a "group" of fighters or bombers. Commander (OF-4) On a Carrier, a Commander given charge of a wing of fighters is known as a Wing Commander, as they would be in the Air Force. A commander will generally remain in that rank for four to six years before being promoted. A commander hoping to become Principal Warfare Officer or Executive Officer must take the Commanding Officer's Course before they are able to do so. Lieutenant Commander (OF-3) A lieutenant commander is addressed as Commander in verbal communication (a junior officer or rating would address them as ‘Sir’). A lieutenant commander might be a senior department officer on a large ship or shore installation. They may also be commanding officer or executive officer (second-in-command) of a smaller ship or installation. A lieutenant commander will be promoted to commander on merit after four to six years, although as with a lieutenant, if they have been in the rank for eight years, they will automatically receive a promotion. A lieutenant commander hoping to become Principal Warfare Officer or Executive Officer must take the Commanding Officer's Course before they are able to do so, as the PWO is designated Second Officer, and will command the ship if both the Executive Officer and the Commanding Officer are incapacitated. A lieutenant commander in the fleet air arm, given charge of a squadron of fighters is known as a Squadron Leader. Lieutenant (OF-2) Lieutenants were commonly put in command of smaller vessels such as Patrol Boats, not warranting a Commander or Captain, this changed however, when the position of Conn Officer was formed, allowing Lieutenants a more involved position in the command of a larger vessel. A lieutenant will generally be promoted to lieutenant commander on merit after five to seven years, although once they have served eight years in the rank, they will be promoted automatically. Sub-lieutenant (OF-1) A Sub-lieutenant is a naval commissioned officer, ranking below a Lieutenant. In the Royal Navy the rank of Sub-lieutenant corresponds with, but is immediately junior to, the rank of Lieutenant in the Army and of Flying Officer in the Air Force. An RN Sub-lieutenant ranks above an Army Second Lieutenant or an RAF Pilot Officer. A sub-lieutenant will automatically be promoted to lieutenant after two years, as long as they pass their professional training and perform to the level needed. After that, they’ll be chosen on merit for promotion to Lieutenant Commander and beyond. Midshipman (OF-1) In the modern Royal Navy a midshipman is the lowest rank of officer, and equivalent tosecond lieutenant in the Army and pilot officer in the Fleet Air Arm and above all enlisted and warrant ranks. Unless one receives their commission from the Naval College, they will serve as a Midshipman for two years. All officers in training at BRNC, whether they came from the enlisted ranks or civilian life, hold this rank once they have completed their Initial Fleet Training (also known as a Midshipman's Cruise). Non-Commissioned Officers Warrant Officer The rank of Warrant Officer has been divided into two classes, WO1 and WO2. The technical branches, (Engineering Technician, Communications Technician, and Medical Technician) require transitioning through WO2 to WO1. However, the non-technical branches do not include the requirement to transition to WO1 through the WO2 rank. Warrant Officers 1 wear the same rank insignia as colleagues in the Army and Royal Marines, Warrant Officers 2 wear the same insignia as Royal Marine colleagues; crown-in-wreath. The Royal Navy has introduced the appointment of executive warrant officer (“EWO”) in all ships and shore establishments. The EWO is the senior non-commissioned individual within the unit, and a member of the senior command team. The appointment is intended to be filled by an experienced Warfare Specialist. Chief Petty Officer In the Royal Navy, the rank of Chief Petty Officer comes above that of Petty Officer and below that of Warrant Officer Class 2. It is the equivalent of Colour Sergeant in the Royal Marines and Staff Sergeant in the Army. Petty Officer In the Royal Navy, the rate of petty officer comes above that of leading crewman and below that of chief petty officer. It is the equivalent of sergeant in the Royal Marines and British Army. Petty officer is the lowest of the senior rating grades. Ratings Leading Crewman Leading crewman is the most senior of the junior rates in the Royal Navy. It is equal in status to corporal, although for a long time was officially junior to that rank. Able Crewman An able rating is a crewmember in their first year of active service.